Love In Paris
by Kuki17
Summary: The day he bumped into her, when she fell on the floor he fell for her. And she accused of something he is not, he fell for her even more; in the city of love; Paris. 5 days. That's when the love story began. A birthday gift for DayaVineet's Girl. OC-based. Read at your own risk. OS
This os is a birthday gift to the beautiful soul I have known. Sending Bornday wishes and hearts and love to **Roohi di.**

May you achieve everything you desire di. I love you. Xoxo.

 **Disclaimer** : The lead character(s) is/are not the property of mine. They belong to the original owner. This story is a work of fiction. The incidents and locations portrayed herein are fictitious. Any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional.

Song used: **I Need You** by **M83**

* * *

 **Love in Paris**

A RuVi os

"Yeh lo! Firse ho gayi iss HD ke chamche ke kaarnaame shuru" Abhijeet berated, putting a file which was probably filled with pages of some new case information, on the table with full force. Everyone, working inside the bureau lifted their heads up from whatever-they-were-doing and then looked at each other.

Daya approached an angrily standing Abhijeet and asked, holding him by his shoulder "Kya hua Abhijeet?"

"France police ke paas kuch din pehle information aaya tha ki Paris mein kuch unusual activity note kiya gaya hain. Jab unnlogon ne pata lagaya toh pata chala HD ke gang members kuch karne ki plan kar rahe ke case last humlog handle kar rahe the toh woh log chahte hain, hum Paris aake yeh case hand over kar le. " Abhijeet replied in a go.

"Kya?" exclaimed Daya. "Lekin humne toh HD ki sab team members ko pakad liya tha. HD ke log kaise ho sakte hain?"

"Wahin toh mujhe samajh nahi aa raha Daya" Abhijeet said, gnawing his lower lip. No one said anything for next some good seconds.

Abhijeet, still gnawing on his lower lip, looked at all of them.

"Ek kaam karte hain Sir. HD ke bare, uske team member ke bare mein humare paas jitney bhi information hain sab files check karte hain" Vineet suggested, rubbing his nape "Wahan se humein pata chal jaayega, kaun kaun marr gaya, kaun ab jail mein hain. Aur jo log list mein hain woh agar mara bhi nahi aur jail mein bhi nahi toh humein pata chal jaayega humein kisse dhundna hain."

Abhijeet looked at others and then at him. Raising up his one brow, he tapped on the wooden table, twice. "Haan Vineet. Yeh thik rahega. Chalo, sablog kaam pe lag jao. Jitney bhi files hain, sab store room se nikalo aur dhundo."

Ordering everyone their piece of work, Abhijeet called Pradyuman to inform about the newly registered case. It's been a year now that Pradyuman has

retired, and Abhijeet was the Acp. Still, the team don't do a single thing without informing Pradyuman. They seek advices, help, and suggestions and want him to point out any clue, if any, they miss. And Pradyuman was more than happy to help them, being still involved with the team.

"Sir maine sab files check ki hain." Purvi came to Abhijeet to his cabin with three files on her hand "Yeh teen log, naa toh jail mein hain aur naa hi dead person ke list mein."

Abhijeet looked up from his computer "Kaun Kaun hain?" as she opened her mouth to something, Abhijeet stopped her asked her to tell everyone to gather on the conference hall.

Purvi set the files on the table and switched on the projector. Attaching the cable to her laptop, she opened a file while others gathered around. "Pehla"

She placed a laser pointer on the picture of a man "Suman Khan. Hacker tha. HD ke bade bade robbery ke piche yeh sabse khaas aadmi tha. Bank ke jitney bhi robbery cases huye hain, system issine hi hack kiya hain. Apne kaam mein maahir hain. He was last seen in Switzerland. Jis din HD ko Abhijeet Sir ne goli maara tha, ussidin usse dekha gaya tha hotel ke baahar." A picture came up. Produced from a CCTV footage. "HD ke marne ke baad yeh toh jaise hawa mein gayab ho gaya. Woh kaha gaya, zinda hain ya marr gaya kisiko nahi pata,"

She clicked on her mouse and the next image appeared "Hafiz. Asli naam kisiko nahi pata. File ke hisab se he is Pakistani. Lekin yeh pakka jhoothi information hain. Arms dealing ke duniya ka ek pohucha hua khiladi. HD ke team ke sabhi arms issine supply kiya tha. Lekin koyi pakki evidence naa hone ki wajahse yeh kabhi pakda nahi gaya."

She then clicked on a image that filled the big screen "Yeh hain Ross Black, England ki hain jo probably jhoothi address hain. Drugs aur latest model cars ki dealer. Car ki business duniya ko dikhane ke liye aur drugs dealing hain iska asli dhanda. Last isko London ki choti airport mein dekha gaya tha. He was carrying two big suitcases jismein probably drugs hi hoga." With that Purvi ended her briefing.

"Matlab humein ab inn teeno ko dhundna hain?" questioned Vineet.

Abhijeet moved his head in negative and said "Nahi Vineet, humein sirf Suman Khan ko dhundna hain. Kyunki ek wahin akela saksh hain jo HD ke marne ke baad se gayab hain. Baki yeh dono toh kisi aur group mein shaamil ho gaya hoga."

Daya placed his hand on his hips, and thought something before ordering Shreya "Shreya, ek kaam karo. France police ko phone lagao aur bolo unnlogo ke paas jitne bhi information hain new activities ke baare mein humein forward kare. Aur especially jitne bhi images hain suspect ke baare mein sabke sab forward karein." Shreya acqueised and left for to make the call while Daya continued "Zaahir si baat hain, agar woh log nayi tarike se dhande shuru kar rahe hain toh woh akela nahi hoga. koyi toh partner hoga."

Pankaj, who was searching something in his laptop called out loud "Sir, mujhe ek ladki ki information mili hain. Sonika. Last name nahi hain. Ussko kayi baar HD ke saath dekha gaya tha, halaki woh kisi dealing ke waqt HD ke saath toh nahi tha lekin jab bhi HD bahar jaata tha woh ladki uske saath thi. Sonika ko bhi last HD jisdin mara tha ussidin dekha gaya tha ussi hotel ki lobby mein. uske baad iss ladki ko kisine nahi dekha. jaise ki woh thi hi nahi." A pictutre appeared on the screen.

Shreya entered the conference room and said "Woh log mail kar rahe hain. Purvi zara mail check karna" Purvi nodded her head and said "Photos aa gaye sir."

* * *

Scene shift:

Paris:

"Bonjour" A girl came down the stairs of her apartment, greeting everyone she met her way down. She hopped down, two steps at once and running towards the car as her foot hit the last step. This was Ruhana. Ruhana Sharma. Her mother was an American and her dad was Indian. She was born and brought up in around the half of the world, _not really_. After completing her graduation in Tourism and Hospitality, she got herself a job to keep busy, as she planned a year break from her studies before continuing her masters. Now she worked at hotel as a tourist guide since last two months.

Ruhana reached Hotel Valadon Colors, her work place one of the best hotels of Paris. She set her handbag in the locker and brought out her badge. She was pinning in her badge when she heard someone calling her.

"Good morning Ruana" Ruhana looked around, ready to lash out on the caller, who have called her name wrongly. she sighed, seeing the owner of the voice.

"Jacob, it's Ruhana, with a h, not Ruana" emphasisng on the letter H, she explained for the umpteenth time to her colleague.

Jacob grinned, knowing howit pissed Ruhana off when anyone call her name wrong "Oh come on it's the same thing."

Ruhana brought out her iPad and replied "No. it's not the same thing. Ruana sounds stupid."

Before Jacob answer anything, their boss came up to them "Ruhana, there is these people from India arriving tonight they will stay here for next 7 days. I want you to be their guide. I hope you have nothing plan for next week. Will that be okay with you?"

"Yeah Sir. I will take that. Please forward me the details and schedule. " Their boss nodded and mailed her the details.

"Sir are they in a group or something?" Ruhana asked, saving the details in her iPad.

"No. There will two newly wed couples and a group of college students." Ruhana nodded in response and started discussing her paln for next seven days with her boss.

Next morning:

"Bonjour Robert" Ruhana wished the guard at the hotel door, as he held the door open for her. He too wished her back. Ruhana entered the hotel and was going to the reception, when she bumped into something hard, _oh no!_ _Scratch that_ , it was someone. She stumbled back, before falling on the ground. And for a moment everything went silent.

"Oh crap! Are you okay? I am so so sorry" A strong voice rang through the momentarily silent hotel lobby.

Ruhana, who was still on the floor, opened her tightly shut eyes and said "Yeah I am fine; I was just not concentrating where I was going. It's okay. No worries." flashing her ever so sweet smile, she replied before taking his hand who offered to help her up.

"Thank you" she said at the guy who helped her up. the guy smiled at her and went away. Ruhana, too went towards her reception.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is Ruhana Sharma, your tour guide for next seven days. Hotel will be providing you with a tour bus that will take you to almost all the places around Paris." The hotel manager said intorducing the tourist group to Ruhana. As she ran her eyes on every person in the group, he gaze stick to the guy whom she bumped into that morning. He was looking around the lobby, as if trying to find someone.

"And Ruhana, these guys are from India. Hope you will enjoy with them." the manager said and she looked at the group. _Four female and nine male_.

She made a mental note and greeted the group. "Namaste. Aaplog India se ho, toh main hindi mein hi baat karungi. Aaj hum sabse pehle Eiffel tower pe jaayenge. Fir we will go to Louvre Museum." Ruhana said, looking down at her well managed schedule on the tab. "So chale guys? Bus bahar wait

kar raha hain." She ushered the group out of the lobby and ask them to settle themselves in the bus. They reached the Eiffel tower that was only at distance of 0.5 mile from the hotel. While descending from the bus, the boy apporached Ruhana "Hie, I am sorry for the morning. Mera naam Vineet hain."

"Hello Mr. Vineet its okay. I am sure aapne jaan bujhke nahi kiya. Now let's go. Eiffel tower pe aake agar yahin baat karte reh jaayenge toh Paris aane ka kuch faayda nahi hoga." Both of them chuckled and went to join the group that were near the magnificent tower.

Ruhana, guided the group through the tower, telling them about the history of it and she could swear none of the team was interested in knowing anything about the Eiffel tower.

She shook her thoughts off and continued with her work. After completing the day's tour, they returned to hotel. Ruhana noticed both the married couples had become good friends with the college team, and now they were behaving like they have known each other from years!

"Hey Ruhana, aaj aap humare saath dinner karogi chalo. hum sablog ek saath chal rahe hain" Shreya, one of the newly wed bride said. Ruhana smiled and replied "Aarey nahi Shreya ji. aaplog jaayiye na enjoy kariye. main ghar mein kar lungi."

"Aise kaise ghar mein kar logi?" Purvi, one girl from the college team said, furrowing her brows. "Pure din aap humare saath rahe, ab humare saath kyun dinner nahi kar sakte?"

"Aisi baat nahi hain." Ruhana replied politely "Din bhar aaplogo ke saath rahi, jagah dikhayi wahin toh mera kaam hain. ab mera working hours khatam ho gaya so ab mera yeh personal time hain."

"Oh come on Ruhana" Tarika said, placing her hand on Ruhana's shoulder "Aisi roz thodi hota hain ki hum kahin foreign ghumne jaate hain aur wahan pe koyi indian tourist guide milta hain aur aap ko bhi har din indian tourist thodi naa roz milte hain. ab next 7 days tak humare saath hi aap dinner karege."

Ruhana opened her mouth to say something but Abhijeet, Tarika's husband, cut her "Aarey maan jaaye Ms. Sharma. inn logon ki bass chale naa aapko ek hi kamre mein rakh le." Tarika glared at Abhijeet while he made a serious face and others just laughed.

"Aaplog pehlse ek dusre ko jaante ho?" Ruhana asked and everyone's face dropped. She saw how their faces turned pale and they stammered

"Aarey nahi.. nahi. hum toh college students hain. aur yeh log toh married couple hain. hum nahi jaante ek dusre ko" Vineet gathered some courage and faked a smile.

"Okay! aaplog itna darr kyun gaye? Maine toh aise hi puch liya tha." Ruhana scanned their nervous faces.

The cops, controlled themselves and they went to have dinner in the in-hotel restaurant. The dinner was full of laughters and foods, of course! Ruhana got to know everyones name. Abhijeet-Tarika, Daya-Shreya; the newly wed couples. Vineet, Purvi, Nikhil, Sachin, Ishita, Dushyant, Kavin, Pankaj and Mayur.

After dinner, Ruhana asked everyone to take rest telling them about their next day's schedule. Vineet offered to drop her to taxi as everyone looked at him stunned.

"It was nice having you at the dinner Ruhana" Vineet said as they walked out of the lobby.

"And it was great pleasure knowing you all. I had a great time. Bye, good night Vineet" Ruhana smiled as she got into the taxi.

* * *

5 days later:

In last 5 days, Ruhana became one of their closest friends. but many at a times she felt awkward when she spot them doing eye-talks. She was sure something was definitely going on amongst them, but she didn't know what.

Ruhana entered the lobby to find her team all ready and waiting for her in the lobby. Greeting them with her beautiful smile, she asked them to get into the bus.

"Today we will visit..." Ruhana started but was cut by Shreya.

"Kya hum aaj Arc de Triomphe chal sakte hain? Please?" She pleaded. All Ruhana could do was smile and nod. She told the driver to take the turn.

When she looked back at them, there she saw again. tension lines on their head and some unexplainable twinkle in their eyes. All of them and at the same time.

They reached the Arc de triomphe. this is one of the most famous monuments in Paris. Ruhana took them to the arch. She started her work of telling its history, when sudden gunshots were heard and shouts of people right after that. Ruhana stood rooted in her place when she saw tourists of her team took out guns from wherever-they-were-keepin-it and counterfiring. Vineet took hold of her and dragged her to some safe place. While she followed him like a hypnotised person.

"What the hell is going on?" She shouted at Vineet who was looking at her.

"Don't worry sab thik ho jayega. We will handle it." Vineet cupped her face and said.

"Don't touch me kaun ho aaplog? aur yeh gun? yeh gun kahase aaya sabke paas?" She looked horrified.

"Ruhana please shaant ho jao. Main sab bataunga" Vineet repliedas he fired at someone. Ruhana clasped her ears with both ends and said "Please. bandh karo yeh sab. Kaun ho aaplog? Kya chahte ho? Wait a minute. Are you guys terrorists? "

Vineet's jaw dropped on the ground while she looked at him, her eyes as big as possible "Omg! tumlog terrorists ho. main itne dinse terrorists ke saath dinner kar rahi thi. aur maine toh life history bhi bata di. Agar bachpan mein hi maa ki kahi huyi baat suni hoti toh aaj yeh naubat hi nahi aati." She replied while he still looked at her stunned.

"God damn Ruhana. we are not freaking terrorsits. and ek minute, maa ki kahi huyi kaunsi baat?" Vineet looked at her

"Wahin toh bol rahi hu. agar suni toh aaj yeh naubat nahi aati. nahi suni naa maine" Ruhana made a crying face and Vineet looked at her, lost-in-love. (Disclaimer: No, this is not my dialogue. I picked it from a movie and sadly I forgot the name.)

"Ab main kaha jau?" Ruhana asked him childishly.

"Tumhe kahin jaane ki zaroorat nahi hain. Hum terrosrist nahi hain. ab agar tum izazat do toh apni duty puri kar lu?" Vineet asked and she nodded innocently.

After the attack, the team explained to Ruhana how they came in search of a man who disappeared after the death of HD.

"Aur haa hum terrorist nahi CID se hain" Vineet said making her turn red.

"Terro... Terrorist?" Abhijeet rolled his eyes causing her turn more redder, if that was possible. Spending some light moments, Daya announced that they were returning the next day to India. And two persons face fell instantly.

"Kal kitne baje niklenge?" Ruhana asked, her voice cracked. These guys were like her family since last five days.

"raat 9 baje ki flight hain. tum aana haan" Purvi replied.

Ruhana just nodded and took her leave.

 **Next evening**

 **9 p.m**

Ruhana stood at distance, facing the Eiffel tower, lighted up beautifully in orange and yellow lights, illuminating its beauty to hundred folds. She was sad, those peoples whom she met only as tourists turned to be her friends so easily. Now when they were leaving, all she could do was cry silently.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find Vineet standing there.

 **Song used** : I need you by M83. Please tune in, specially Roohi di

 _Music_

"Aap yahan? Kya hua? Aap gaye nahi?

 _Have you ever had a feeling_

 _That we're not alone?_

Vineet smiled and rubbed off her tears "Kaise jaata. Aapke paas mera ek cheez jo reh gaya tha." he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear"

"Kya?" she looked amazed.

 _Hold to call the feeling senile_

 _They unearth for more_

"Mera dil" Vineet whispered moving his thumb over her cheeks. Smiling. She hugged him as tightly as she can.

 _Going down the dusty roads_

 _We are cold and see through_

"Let's go up the tower" Vineet whispered in her hairs. Hugging her back.

 _I need you_

Ruhana nodded and both of them took a lift. The cold air hit their face. her hair flew in air.

 _There's a reason after all_

 _All the things that I have done_

 _Pump the blood and leave it all_

Spreading her hands on both sides, she inhaled deep and giggled as Vineet stood behind her. His heart skipped a beat seeing her enjoying as they were one of the top most place, Paris looked beautiful indeed.

 _Anywhere you take mine_

 _See it all_

 _Just go and solve it all_

 _See it all_

"Ruhana, main jo kehne aaya thaw oh kehne ka mauka hi nahi diya tumne mujhe" Vineet whispered, turning her around.

"aapko lagta hain uski zaroorat hain?" she whispered back asking him.

Vinnet smiled and nodded his head in negative before pulling her into a hug.

* * *

A/N: Done with this. Happy Birthday once again Di. I know it's somewhat rushy, but you know aur kuch sujha hi nahi.


End file.
